Ion mobility spectrometer detectors are used to detect the presence of materials of concern in an environment. A library of known materials of concern is created and, during use of the detector, measurements known for these materials are compared with the measurement results from, for example, a test swab brought into contact with a component suspected of being contaminated with one or more materials of concern, in an effort to determine whether the exemplary test swab is contaminated with a material of concern.